Star Wars theRule of Two Darth Severuss Darth Oblivion and Darth Syren
by jman007
Summary: Darth Bane's legacy continues through Darth Severuss. But Severuss' rule is short lived as his powerful and impatient apprentice Darth Oblivion kills him before he even reaches his full potential...Will Oblivion's arrogance and over confidence in his tremendous power be the end of the Rule of Two?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars the Rule of Two

Darth Severuss, Darth Oblivion, and Darth Syren

Chapters

1. Darth Severuss Lord of the Sith

2. Oryn

3. The Training of Darth Oblivion

Part 1. Past Sith Lords

Part 2. The Power of Oblivion

4. Ambition

5. Lord Oblivion

Part 1. I am the Master

Part 2. Visitation

6. Death's Doorstep

7. Secrets of the Sith

8. Jasmine Beed

9. Apprentice

10. Darth Syren

11. New Direction

12. Spirit Summon

13. End of Oblivion

14. The Era of Darth Syren

Persona

Darth Severuss – Lord of the Sith

Darth Oblivion - Sith Apprentice

Jasmine Beed – Hapan Assassin

Darth Syren – Oblivion's apprentice

Amber Wes – Human Female top Sith Agent

Lyan Ch'meda – Hapan Princess and New Queen Mother

Chapter 1. Darth Severuss Lord of the Sith

Petyr Dayhok was the son of Jedi Knight Jammen Tayl and Senator Imelia Dayhok. Petyr grew up as a spoiled noble of house Dayhok, spoiled by his grandfather who gave him everything he wanted. His mother tried to keep the boy grounded, but it was hard. Petyr was very intelligent and had very quick reflexes. As he got older his grandfather saw more and more of his Jedi Father and started coming down on the boy. As Petyr got older he and his grandfather grew apart. When he learned who his father was Petyr set out on a quest to find his father and connect with him. He hired the pilot and smuggler Royce Ghent.

Petyr's untrained force abilities lead him to Degobah where his father had been exiled. His father was not the man he expected nor did he speak kindly to him. So Royce took Petyr on as a copilot and partner. They traveled together for many years. Then they had a run in with Sith agents who recognized his force abilities. They took him to Darth Cognus the current Lord of the Sith.

After Cognus killed his friend and mentor Petyr became Darth Severuss. He struggled with his new Sith identity for a while, then he eventually accepted his inheritance as Lord of the Sith. He eventually challenged Darth Cognus and defeated her. Now he was the undisputed Lord of the Sith.

After she died Cognus appeared to Severuss and told him where to find a suitable apprentice. He found a baby Trandoshan who destroyed his own village. Severuss took the baby back to Lohan after buying a slave to care for the young Trandoshan while he was away tending the garden of shadows planted by Darth Bane and adding his own seeds that would one day sprout to bring down the Republic and the Jedi. Darth Severuss was the fourth Sith Lord to rule in a line of succession started by Darth Bane over 300 years ago.

Czerka Corporate Headquarters

As Pane Hok Darth Severuss could move freely throughout the galaxy without the Jedi knowing. He was in a meeting with his top company officers and representatives. Czerka was the first company to leave the Corporate Alliance since its inception over 11,000 years ago. All the board members were aware that Pane Hok was Darth Severuss, but in recorded meetings they had to refer to him as Pane Hok Senior Chairman of Czerka Corporation, just in case the Jedi ever got a hold of one of the tapes.

"I think sir that we can secure a loan from the Banking Clan to create a dummy corporation to get back into the Corporate Alliance…" The man speaking is Vanten Lorso a descendant of Jana Lorso.

"And what about our customers can we count on their continued business…"

"We have lost three major clients and a shipping contract for Corellia…They have gone over to Arotech…"

Pane leans forward and types a message to his top agent to have King Savon of Corellia replaced with one of his agents, along with Ryvol Sau of the Phase Galactic Construction company, and Chan Haul of Planetary Aid Commission. "Do we have the votes to impeach Chief Council Sharban of the Corporate Alliance Council?"

"Yes sir! But the Jedi may be a problem…"

"Find out who these Jedi are…" Pane's plan was to have Senator Nyjal of Te'Phau request the bothersome Jedi to intervene in a trade route dispute with their neighbors. "If there is nothing else gentlemen this meeting is adjourned…" Pane remained seated as pressed a button on the table panel before him. A few minutes later a male Quarren entered the conference room.

"Yes sir…"

"Have Jordan Berrown meet me for lunch in my office…"

"Yes sir…" He paused, "What would you like for lunch sir?"

"Stuffed Nerf Pie…and an Alderaanian wine…"

An hour later a young human was sitting down to lunch with the Senior Chairman of Czerka. "Thank you for having me to lunch sir…"

"Its no problem as I am grooming you to be Chief Council of the Corporate Alliance…"

He almost choked on a piece of pie in his throat, "I…that is…"

"You don't approve?"

"No…I mean yes…I mean…" He sighs, "I thought only CEOs can have the position…"

"And you will be a CEO of a dummy corporation we are setting up…The company will be an independent arm of Czerka. It will have all the capital it needs and I can assure you viable customers in every field Czerka is in…But you will answer to me personally even when you take office…"

He wipes his mouth, 'Isn't that unethical and illegal?"

Pane smiles, "Illegality only matters if you get caught…Ethics are a question of who has the power…If this goes against your conscious I can find someone else…" He used force domination with his next sentences, "**_But you will be passing up a chance to make history…The youngest CEO ever to be Chief Council of the Corporate Alliancce…"_**

****Jordan accepted of course unaware that it was all a setup for him to fail. The dummy corporation which was named Gala-Star Corporation was involved in illegal weapons and slave trade for the Black Sun. After Jordan became Chief Councilor the scandal broke out five years after his placement. The Corporate Alliance was about to be torn apart if it wasn't for Junior Senator Maven Cahr a Sith agent. He appeared to be a hero inviting Junior President Palym Helb a Female Twi'Lek and a Sith agent as well. Jordan was found dead in his cell with a suicide note.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Oryn

Oryn grew up on the island filled world of Lohan under the care of his Nanny Ta'Hiss a Trandoshan slave. Because of Ta'Hiss Oryn was well aware of his native warrior culture and could speak the language along with ancient Mandelorian and Huttese. Like most Trandoshan children Ta'Hiss taught him how to hone his skills as a hunter and a killer. He was very adapt and had quick reflexes, he could also move objects by thinking about it. A talent Ta'Hiss didn't discourage, but she did insist that he not rely on his latent force abilities.

For ten years it was just Ta'Hiss and Oryn as he had no tolerance for the other human and alien servants at the temple. They catered to his every need and whim but he Oryn usually made his requests through Ta'Hiss. It wasn't until Oryn turned eight that he started shedding his skin. A process that left him weak and vulnerable. He hated it but with Ta'Hiss he learned to accept it as a part of life.

Ten years had passed and as usual Oryn and Ta'Hiss were out hunting the native animals of Lohan. The two Trandoshans were in a tree stalking a deadly one of the deadly predators of Lohan. A semi-aquatic animal that had feathers on land and scales in the water. That is when a ship flew overhead startling the creature.

"**A ship!**" Oryn declared as it was the first time he had ever seen a ship come to their Island fortress.

Just then Ta'Hiss' arm COM went off, "**Yes!**"

"_Come back to the temple right away…The Master has returned…"_ Kreen a female Devarian said over the COM.

A since of dread fell over Oryn as he had seen holopics of the Lord of the Fortress of Two. He had seen the man in his waking dreams and night visions many times. "**Come the Master awaits us…"**

They leapt from tree to tree all the way back to the beach where the Temple was. They entered a side door and went all the way up to the throne room. Oryn had never been in the throne and for some reason he had been dreading this day ever since the servants told him of the Master. Ta'Hiss grabs his hand as they cross the marble floor. When they are five feet from the steps they drop to their knees.

"Arise!" The man commands and they obey, "Do you know who I am boy?"

"**The master of this fortress!"** He said in a confident reptilian voice.

He stands up, "I am Darth Severuss Lord of the Sith…" He points a clawed hand at Ta'Hiss, she raises up into the air gasping and clawing at her throat.

"**TA!**" He draws his blade and throws it at Severuss, but the blade stops in the air. He gasps and roars at Severuss throwing out his hands. A wave of power hits Severuss, he flies from the throne at the top of the stairs and hits the back wall. "**"TA! RUN!"**

Before they can run for the exit Severuss leaps from behind the throne, flips through the air and lands in front of them. He unleashes force lightening on Ta'Hiss killing her. Oryn grabs the hunting dagger from her side and attacks Severuss who dodges his clumsy efforts with more speed than Oryn can muster. Then he grabs his wrist and squeezes until he drops it. Then he throws the Trandoshan down by the charred body of his nanny.

"**Taaaaa…Noooo!" **He leans over her body and hisses the way he was taught, then he roars into the air and lays his head on her warm burnt flesh. Severuss stands there as Oryn's emotions rise into an inferno. His undisciplined display of power was very impressive. **"Why?" **He finally asks.

"I am a Sith Lord that is why…We do what we want when we want…And I have chosen you to be my apprentice…The power you summoned to throw me into the wall is the force…untamed and undisciplined…but through me you can harness that power to do whatever you wish…And one day kill me and take my place as Lord of the Sith…"

When he said the last part Oryn raised head and looked at Severuss, "**I don't understand you wish to train me so that I can kill you…"**

"It is the way of the Sith…Only the strong are meant to rule…In life the strong rule the weak…Did not your dead nanny teach you this of your own people…"

He nodded his head, **"Yes!"**

"Do you wish to be strong? Do you wish to be my apprentice?"

He walks on his knees to Severuss, **"Teach me the secrets of the force…"**

Severuss smiles, "Oryn is dead…From this day forth you shall be known as Darth Oblivion…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. The Training of Darth Oblivion

Part 1. Past Sith Lords

The next day Severuss takes young Oblivion down to the mausoleum, "This is Darth Bane…" They are standing before a statue with a five foot tall base and the statue itself is a life size replica of Darth Bane. "The founder of our order…He endured many hardships in life as a lowly minor on Apatros…" He told him of Bane's life how he became a soldier and rose through the ranks quickly. "He outshined all the Sith that came before him to become Darth Bane…" He looks down on Oblivion. "You have a question my apprentice?"

"**Yes…**" He was having a hard time calling Severuss Master, **"…Master! What does Darth mean…"**

Severuss smiles, "The title Darth is more than just a symbol of power; it was a claim of supremacy. It was used by those Dark Lords who have sought to enforce their will on the other Masters. It was a challenge — a warning to bow down or be destroyed…That is why Lord Bane came up with the order of Two…No more no less…One to embody the power the other to crave it…The ancient Sith would often fight amongst themselves especially after a major victory over the Jedi…Sometimes weak Sith would ban together and destroy a powerful leader, then whoever was left would fight each other and claim the throne…It is our greatest strength and our greatest weakness…So Bane devised a way for only two Sith at a time…That way only a strong leader would ever sit on the throne…"

"**But how can two fight all the Jedi…"**

Severuss smiles, "You are not ready for that yet…in time…Come!" They walk to a statue of a woman off to the right. "This is Darth Zannah…Bane's apprentice…Zannah was just a child when the Jedi recruited her for her strong force abilities…Her ship was destroyed in rout to Ruusan's surface where she befriended a force sensitive creature called a Bouncer…She lived in the wilds of Ruusan on fruits and whatever she could find…Then one day two Jedi found her and the Bouncer…They killed the Bouncer as most creatures of the planet had gone wild because of the war…In her rage Zannah killed the two Jedi for killing her friend…Then that is when Lord Bane found her…He took her as his apprentice…"

Oblivion listened to Severuss' tales of the Sith Lords that came before him, but Oblivion was ready to start his training. After Zannah they went to his master's statue Darth Cognus who succeeded Darth Zannah. "**Who is that?"** Oblivion asks pointing at Pariah's statue.

"Darth Pariah…Lord Cognus' first apprentice…She was killed by Darth Zannah in a new body…"

"**New body?"**

Severuss sighs, "Apprentice! The Dark Side is a path to many unnatural abilities the Jedi would deem inhuman and cruel…You will learn these philosophies and techniques through time and study…But patient is the hardest lesson any Sith must learn…Now pay attention…"

After learning of Darth Cognus Severuss takes his apprentice to the archives for more history lessons. Oblivion reads the information from the holodisk on the screen for thirty minutes when he gets frustrated. "**Master cannot we do something more interesting than all this damnable reading…"**

Severuss sighs switching off his holoscreen, "I see patient will be a very hard lesson for you…come we shall go to the arena and practice saber techniques…"

Part 2. The Power of Oblivion

In just one week Oblivion mastered the Shii-Cho style and already mastered the basic forms of form II the Sorensu style. Oblivion hated mediation but it gave him the discipline he needed to focus his power and summon it when he wished. Within three weeks Oblivion could lift objects half his size and hold them in the air for hours. He would practice mind dominance on servants and became a master mind manipulator. Despite all his quick progress there was frustration as Oblivion hated the study, lector, and reading aspect of his lessons. He was always trying to break away from the archives to fight saber droids on knight level. The only time he buckled down was when Severuss made him.

The days became weeks and the weeks became months. After just six short months Severuss constructed a Lightsaber. It was a foot long with a curve to it and a talon like claw at the bottom. The top was dome shaped and had spikes all around it. The perfect weapon for a Trandoshen Sith. The months became years and in the first year with Oblivion Severuss witnesses his shedding time. Shedding was the worst times for both Severuss and Oblivion. But to fix the problem Severuss teaches Oblivion how to manipulate his body so that he wasn't weak during the process.

In just two years Oblivion could create force waves that shook the ground, which is the reason they practiced on other islands. One wave was so powerful the entire Island was devastated. Oblivion could also unleash the most powerful force lightening storms that he could actually change the weather patterns of a planet. One training session Oblivion stands on a hover boat and points his hand at an island. He lifts the entire Island off its base and out of the water. Severuss just stares in awe of Oblivion's power.

Oblivion also has a talent for Sith Sorcery and force suppression. That is when Severuss decides to slow his training down and focus on theory and politics which drives a wedge between them as Oblivion prefers action to inaction and reading. Severuss was Lord of the Sith, but Oblivion had surpassed him the second year of his training. So he had to start using Oblivion's emotions against him to trick the young Sith into thinking they are equals. But Oblivion was Severuss' superior in raw force power and strength, and he had yet to reach his full potential.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Ambition

Despite all his attempts Darth Severuss could not hold back Darth Oblivion's thirst for knowledge and power. Oblivion would try force experiments with his power, like the thought bomb which almost killed him. It took nine months of healing and recuperating for Oblivion to get better. During his recuperating Severuss forced him to listen too many Sith topics of importance.

When Oblivion was better he began asking Severuss to help him master more complex secrets of the Sith. Like Sith Sorcery and alchemy, but as usual Severuss tries to slow his training down. With his growing power Oblivion's ambitions and desires to rule in Severuss' place began to grow as well. He also started noticing the vast differences between his power and Darth Severuss'. He really became angry when he felt his master try to manipulate him through the force.

"Where is Lord Oblivion?" Severuss demands in the archives.

"He left the temple milord…" A droid says.

"Find him!"

Nar Shaddaa

Oblivion had come to Nar Shaddaa looking for ways to reach his full potential by searching the ruins of the old Sith Academy on Nar Shaddaa. The Academy had been dedicated to the training of Sith spies and assassins. Legends spoke of how ancient Sith assassins could turn the power of their enemies against them. The more powerful the opponent the more powerful they became. He ripped the doors open and entered. He searched for hours for old relics or manuscripts, but nothing.

When Oblivion exited the old Sith Academy Severuss was waiting. Oblivion hisses, "What are you doing here?" Severuss just stares at him for a few minutes. Oblivion hisses again and drops to one knee, "Master!"

"You may rise…" Oblivion slowly rises, "Now apprentice…Tell me what are you doing away from the safety of Lohan and the Temple?"

"**I have surpassed you…In many ways and you seem content to drag my training along…"**

"**_Yes…"_** He put the force into his words.

"**Do not try to manipulate me!**"

Severuss suppresses his fear, for he cannot allow Oblivion to feel it. "As your Master I must do what I feel is right…And I would feel more comfortable teaching you new things…If you had an once of patient…"

"**Power is meant to be used…You taught me that…**"

"I have also tried to teach you when to use that power…Learn from the mistakes of the past…Many Sith Lords had the type of power you possess and failed, because they did not know how and when to apply that power…The heirs of Darth Bane have survived these 300 plus years because we applied our power in the right places…And one day the Sith will have its revege…PATIENT!"

He bows, **"Forgive my impertinence Master…" **Oblivion returns with Severuss to Lohan and for a while he strives to heed the lessons presented to him. But despite Severuss' attempt Oblivion felt the fear he tried to hide.

("How can I beat him? He is too strong!") Severuss says to himself alone in his suit. Severuss was mostly afraid that Oblivion would move against him before he reached his full potential. Severuss starts looking for ways to defeat such a powerhouse as Oblivion without violating the rule of two. The force shout was a useful tool but would it work. Severuss was mostly afraid that Oblivion would move against him before he reached his full potential. Severuss had considered the force essence technique, but that could take years if he couldn't master it in days or months. And he was getting the feeling that he did not have months before Oblivion turned on him. He could poison him and that was not violating the rule of two. Darth Cognus' holocron contained tons of information on poisons. ("All I have to do is not teach him how to purge his body of poisons and I will still be Lord of the Sith.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Lord Oblivion

Part 1. I am the Master

Darth Oblivion had been training under his Master Darth Severuss for the past nine years and he had yet to reach his potential. But he was noticing more and more that he was superior to his Master in raw force power and strength. He could create force waves that could devastate entire planets. Oblivion's force lightening could cover entire planets and he could alter the weather at will. He was a master of force dominance and agility. Without Severuss' help he had already mastered all seven saber forms. He could also use Sith Sorcery and Sith alchemy.

But Oblivion's patient was wearing very thin and it was time for a new Sith Lord. Especially after he learned through the force that his Master was withholding a vital part of his training from him and that was how to cleanse his body from poisons. He had also removed the Sith holocrons from the archives. In response Oblivion starts hunting again not trusting the servants or Severuss with his meals.

"Where is Lord Oblivion?" Severuss asks to a servant.

"I haven't seen him milord…"

Severuss closes his eyes and senses Oblivion's presence in the throne room. When he enters the throne room Oblivion is sitting on his throne. "Get up!"

"**Is that how you address the new Lord of the Sith?**"

Severuss sneers, "I am the Lord of the Sith…And I will not tolerate your disrespect any longer…"

The Trandoshan laughs, "**And I will not tolerate your machinations any longer…Did you really not think I would take offense of you removing the holocrons from the archives…Or restricting my access to the holodisks?**"

"As I said before…"

"**SILENCE!**" he waves his hand and Severuss leaves his feet and slides across the floor on his back. "**I have outgrown you and your time has ended…**"

"I have much more I can teach you! Remember how you failed with the thought bomb…" Oblivion raises his hand in a claw and as he does Severuss gasps for air and cringes in pain as every bone in his body is crabbed. His eyes bulge as he is hoisted into the air. "Think about what you are doing…You will be lost without me…"

**"****I give you one chance to free yourself…Master!" **Severuss struggles against the enormous power holding him, but he is unable to break the hold. The minutes become hours as he calls on every Sith technique he knows how to perform and the nes he has never attempted, but Oblivion never wavers. **"I AM THE MASTER NOW!" **He closes his hand and kills Severuss. **"Behold the reign of Darth Oblivion…Let the galaxy tremble…" **

Part 2. Visitation

**"It is time the Jedi felt the power of the new Lord of the Sith…" **Oblivion says to himself. **"Taviss!" **He runs into the throne and bows trying hard to ignore the dead body of Darth Severuss. **"Prepare my ship I am leaving…" **As Oblivion's ship the black hole takes off the servants wrap Severuss' lifeless body and entomb him in a sarcophagus in front of his statue.

Oblivion has the pilot set course for Coruscant as he intends to unleash his power on the planet's surface killing millions of people, but more importantly killing thousands of Jedi. **"Once more the Sith shall rule the galaxy!"**

He said as the ship made the jump to hyperspace. After an hour Oblivion felt a cold shiver run through his body and then he stood up as time seem to stop. He was still in hyperspace but the tube of light was not moving and neither was the pilot. Then it seemed as if a great shadow engulfed the cockpit and then gathered into the form of a female Iktotchi. Her transparent body glowed red.

**_"_**_Halt! You will not reveal yourself to the Jedi…"_

**"Who are you to command me?" **Oblivion demanded.

**_"I do not command…I offer advice…In life before I met my end I was Darth Cognus…"_**

"**I have no use for a dead Sith Lord…"**

"_If you go to Coruscant many citizens and Jedi will die…But the other Jedi spread throughout the Galaxy will unite to hunt you down and kill you…_"

"**I am invincible no one can kill me…"**

"_Fool! You would be invincible if you had reached your full potential…"_

**"I am Darth Oblivion! Lord of the Sith and I do not need the advice of some forgotten old hag…Now leave me!" **He threw his hands out and unleashed force lightening at Cognus. The bolts of lightening fried the oxygen, killed the pilot and blew out the entire front cockpit of the ship. The ship exited hyperspace and drifted through space.

_"If you had completed your training then you would know how to properly cast out a force apparition…"_

**_"He…lp…meee!"_**

**_"_**_I should leave you here to die…But as you gasp for air and your lungs slowly freeze take comfort in the fact that a far better Sith Lord will take your place as Lord of the Sith…"_

**_"W…ait!" _**The only reason Darth Oblivion didn't float out into space is because before she left Cognus wrapped the seat strap around his wrist. And there was oxygen passing through the bridge on its way out into space.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Death's Doorstep

The ship drifted in open space with a large hole in the front of it. Darth Oblivion faded in and out of consciousness. His breath came in great heaves as his lungs began to freeze. The only reason he lasted this long was because he used the force to push back the cold, but his protection slipped every time he lost consciousness. The sound of the beacon echoed in his mind as he passed out.

_Darth Oblivion stood in a courtroom on Lohan. Behind him past Sith Lords like Marko Ragnos, Exar Kun, Freedan Nadd, and a host of others his poor Sith education wouldn't allow him to identify were there as well. In the jury box sat Darth Bane, Darth Zannah,, Darth Pariah, Darth Revan, and eight others he did not recognize._

_ "__Let us come to order…" _Darth Severuss Oblivion's Master said from the Judge's seat. "_Will the attorney for the prosecution identify himself…"_

Lord Kaan founder of the brotherhood of Darkness stood up at the prosecution's desk, **_"Master?"_** Oblivion asked in shock.

He closed his hand in a shut motion and Oblivion was unable to speak, "_The accused will refer to me as your honor…He lost the right to call me Master when he killed me…and he will remain silent as well…"_

_ "__Thank you your honor…I will prove that the accused did knowingly and willfully kill his Master before he reached his full potential and he endangered himself and the future of the Sith as a whole…"_

_ "__Will the attorney for the accused please come forward…"_

Oblivion tried to speak but he could not as Darth Cognus materialized beside him through black smoke and red lights…Everything and everyone in the courtroom was transparent and had a red glow around them.

_"__Thank you your honor…Yes my client was rash in his actions and he endangered himself and the future of Sith, but he is young…How many Sith here have made a mistake that cost us the Galaxy…"_

There was a wave of whispers among the gathered Sith Lords causing Severuss to bang his gavel, _"Order in the courtroom!"_

"_Your honor my client can and will show that he has learned from his mistakes…"_

There was a flash of light, then Oblivion awoke and hissed into the air as the medical droids tried to restrain him. "His lungs are salvageable, but we need to get him into the Bacta tank…" A female's voice said.

"What about the ship?"

"We should…"

Oblivion drifted off again into his dream, _"Would you state your name for the record…" _Lord Kaan asked.

_"__My name is Darth 19-i-4-i-15-u-19…"_

_ "__Lord $%!* can you tell us how the actions of this one Darth Oblivion has affected the future…"_

_ "__Well…his apprentice…Trains the Sith Lord who trains another Sith Lord and that person trains the next…Its complicated but his actions have jeopardized my throne as Emperor…"_

_ "__Would the defense like to question the witness?"_

_ "__One question…Lord 19-i-4-i-15-u-19 do you believe the witness can change if given a second opportunity?"_

_ "__I suppose…"_

_ '__Objection your honor this witness does not even exist yet…I propose that his testimony be stricken from the record…"_

_ "__Over ruled…"_

Kaan jumps up, "_Your honor this order of two has put us all at risk…"_

_ "__Objection your honor! The prosecution is using this court to express his political views…"_

_ "__If Bane had not betrayed us and lead us the Sith would be ruling the galaxy now!"_

The Sith in the audience ignited their lightsabers and started yelling. Then a fight broke out and Cognus stares at Oblivion, "_See what you did…"_

Darth Oblivion awoke in the medical center on Lohan in the temple of two, "He's awake!" A Droid said.

"Where am I?"

"The temple milord…" Amber Wes said. She was the top agent of the Sith spy network. "We almost lost you…"

"I hunger…" They gave him Hutt swamp frogs and ale.

Oblivion lay on his back for the next two months recuperating. When he was better he went to the mausoleum to pay his respects to his master. "Are you there?" He asked searching for Darth Cognus. "WHERE ARE YOU NOW! COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" There was no response.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Secrets of the Sith

After leaving the med center for the last time Darth Oblivion spent the first few days doing nothing. He thought of the vison that he had while he was at death's doorstep a lot. He was in his room when Amber came in, "Forgive me milord…But I had a strange dream and it lead me to a secret room in the mausoleum and I found these…" It was the Sith holocrons of Darth Bane, Darth Zannah, Darth Cognus, and Darth Anddedu.

Oblivion immediately takes the holocrons back to the archives where they belong. He is holding Banes holocron and sits down deciding to activate it. "Greetings apprentice what do you wish to learn today…"

"I am Lord of the Sith now…and I wish to know more about the rule of two…"

The hologram looked at Oblivion for a few minutes, "Forgive me young Master…The rule of two states that at any given time there should be no more than two Sith at a time…A master…One who embodies the power of the Dark Side and all that goes along with that title…And then the apprentice who seeks to surpass his master and one day challenge him or her for the throne of the Sith…This way the Sith will always be strong and powerful…The strong are meant to rule the weak…

To some this may seem foolish but it is not…The Jedi believe we are extinct this is not so as we operate in the shadows manipulating politics of the Republic to bring it to its knees and destroy our enemies the Jedi…"

Oblivion listened for hours to Bane's Holocron then for the next few days he practiced several techniques including how to cleanse himself of poisons. He would have the droids place poison in his food. Then he would try to use the force to cleanse the poison. A medical droid stood by with the antidote just in case. Many times he was successful, but there were a few instances the med droid had to intervene. One particular incident he spent a week in the medical bay.

Once he mastered poison cleansing Oblivion decided to try Sith Sorcery. He had to go through Darth Zannah's holocron for that piece of information as Darth Zannah had been an expert on the subject. He labored many days before attempting his first spell. Oblivion used it on a group of slaves he bought from the Hutts. With each new spell he mastered his power grew along with his knowledge of the Dark Side.

Darth Oblivion practiced saber techniques as well fighting 6 and 8 saber droids at a time on Sith Lord level. He became a living weapon of the Dark Side. Oblivion was untouchable when it came to lightsaber combat. His techniques went beyond the normal restraints of the seven forms for he had transcended them all.

Oblivion sat for hours trying to master the future through foresight. He would meditate for hours observing all the possible futures that may be, what could be, and what will be if he remained on the path set down by Darth Bane. "It is a lonely rode!" He said ending his meditation. Oblivion became melancholy as he realized that with all his power he would never be able to test his vast strength and power against a Jedi Master. Or unleash his power on millions, he would have to remain in the shadows hidden from the galaxy.

As time passed the shadow empire fell into ruins under the rule Darth Oblivion who stopped caring. The seeds planeted by Darth Bane, Darth Zannah, Darth Cognus, and even Darth Severuss started to wither and die. Without his guidance the Sith agents and spies lost much. A powerful Senator was arrested by the Jedi. A Senator who could have become Supreme Chancellor. Czerka corporation was lost as well to a rich nobleman. The underground workers union fell apart as well. Darth Oblivion remained on Lohan refusing to see his agents or offer leadership.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Jasmine Beed

105 years later – The Hapes Consortium

Like all people in the Hapes Consortium Jasmine Beed was unnaturally beautiful for a human. An orphan she was taken in by the powerful Chadene family. A powerful contender for the Hapes throne. Jasmine was trained by the Red Hapans and the Ghenodoran. As a child she was unsually beautiful and even more so as an adult. When she completed her training she had to cross her bones twice, once for the Red Hapans and the Ghenodoran Assassins Guild. Her first kill was a man by the name of Iruke an outsider who was pushing for equal citizenship for men. Then for the Ghenodoran she had to kill a Hutt crime boss on Nar Shaddaa.

When she returned to the Hapan home world she became a secret consort to the Prince of House Chadene Trystan. The two of them loved each other, but he was betrothed to another. If the House Matron found out then Jasmine would be marked for death. Jasmine was six and half feet tall with long raven hair and piercing blue eyes. She had the most perfect lips and a well tone body that all men lusted after.

"I need to see you!" Trystan whispers walking by her as she made her way to Matron Sakile's suit.

"You summoned me mistress?"

"Yes…I have learned that there is a nest of spies in the Consortium…I don't know who they are working for but they must be eliminated…Then I need you to travel to Coruscant and kill Senator Orlanthus he is in league with the Queen mother and pushing her to join the Republic…"

"I will not fail you milady…" As Jasmine leaves Sakile smiles mischievously.

Trystan paces back and forth in the catacombs where he and Jasmine meet in private to talk openly, make love, and be themselves with each other. 'You're late!" Trystan says.

"I'm suppose to be on my way to the transitory mists…" They stare at each other then they rip each other's clothes off and make love on the ground in the catacombs.

"Run away with me!" Trystan says, "I love you and I am tired of this sneaking around…"

"Your mother would hunt us to the edges of the galaxy and beyond…You know this…"

"I don't care…She would have to kill me…"

Jasmine smiles and kisses him, "I love you as well…"

Before she can leave he grabs her arm, "If love me say yes…"

Jasmine sighs, "When I return…" She hesitates, "I will run away with you…"

He kisses her, "I will make all the arrangements…So when you return we can leave right away…"

Jasmine walks away and she does she sets aside her emotions as she was taught…so that she can focus on her mission. Jasmine walks through the maze of tunnels in the catacombs back to a waterfall on the side of the palace. She climbs down a vine to her speeder below and zips across the water to her cloaked ship. She backs the speeder into the cockpit of the ship and it locks in place. Then she pulls up and flies up into space. She sets course for the Transitory mists and micro-jumps.

Sinkhole Station

Jasmine sat in her cloaked ship scanning the Sinkhole space station for life signs. She found them a hundred people both human and alien living on the space station. Her ship was equipped with a sophisticated cloaking device so she did not have to fear detection. But Jasmine did feel as if something or someone was watching her. She shook off the cold feeling calling to her from beyond the mists and the space station.

She flew her ship undetected towards the station and used the magnetic grips to cling to the station. Then she unbuckled herself and made her way to the cargo hold. She had the droids load the nestaxine gas canisters onto the hover sled while put on a space suit. When she was done she used gravity boots to walk across the hall of the space station. Then she cut into the hall of the station and the found the main oxygen line. Jasmine hooked all the pods together and placed the tube into the line. Once the drums were empty she let them float off into space and made her way to the ship.

Nine hours later

Jasmine was approaching Coruscant through hyperspace. She flies down to the lower levels and rents a room in a cheap apartment. Senator Orlanthus is the Senator of Alderaan and he has been courting the Queen Mother of the Hapes Consortium to join the Republic. He was having dinner with the Hapan Ambassador in an upscale restaurant. Jasmine disguised as a server poured Orlanthus some wine and left the restaurant. Orlanthus gags placing his hands to his throat and falls over. Within hours security officials and Jedi show up to investigate. When Jasmine arrives at her ship Sith agents are waiting for her. A fight ensues and with her unnatural abilities she takes down 10 heavily armed agents and escape.

"I want her taken alive…" Zhardan the current leader of the Sith spy network commanded. "She will make a perfect apprentice for the master…"

Hapan Home World

Jasmine returns home after a successful mission and reports to Sakile, but when she arrived Trystan was waiting for her. He gave her some wine and they kissed. As they shared a kiss she became lightheaded and passed out. When she awoke Jasmine heard the distinct sound of a hyperdrive. She gets up and walks out of her cabin and up the hall to the common hold where several men, droids, and women are waiting. "Ah you are awake…" A human male says, "Leave us!"

Jasmine sits down, "Who are you?"

"My name is Zhardan…I am an agent for a secret organization…"

"Which one?"

"I am not at liberty to say at the moment…We follow a master who has allowed the organization to fall into disarray…"

That is when a Droid enters and sets a tray of food down before Jasmine, "And what does all this have to do with me…"

"Well you took down 10 of my best men…"

She grunts taking a fork of noodles, "If those were your best you have a big problem…"

"I am hoping my master will take you on as an apprentice…"

"Sorry not interested! **_Now let me go!_**" She said the last part using her untrained force power.

Zhardan laughs, "That won't work on me…I have been trained against mind tricks and mind domination…" Jasmine gasps, "My master can teach you how to control and harness that power at will…"

"How do you know…"

"Say yes and be more than you ever dreamed of…"

Lohan

"Where are we?" Jasmine asked walking down the ramp.

"It has many names this planet and a sorted history…It is often referred to as Lohan…" They enter the turbolift and go down two levels. When they exit the lift they walk down a hallway and enter a throne room where a Trandoshan male sits on a throne. "Drop to one knee!"

As Jasmine does the armored Trandoshan stirs, "I do not recall summoning you Zhardan!"

"Forgive me milord I came with someone I thought may be of use to you…"

Oblivion finally notices the woman and sensing her force aura stands up, "Leave us!" Zhardan stands up and bows then he quickly leaves the throne room. Jasmine stands up as the Trandoshan walks down the steps and stands in front of her. "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Darth Oblivion…Lord of the Sith…The force is strong in you human female…"  
>"The force? I have heard of it…"<p>

"Yes the Hapans are isolationists…The Jedi have no presence among your people…I will teach you…I will train you and if you are strong enough you will succeed me as Lord of the Sith…"

Temple of Two

Jasmine follows a female Zabrak servant up the hall to her suit on the third level down from the throne room. When she enters the room Zhardan is there, "Leave us!" The servant bows and exits the room.

"What are you doing here?"

"He accepted you good…Learn from him absorb all his knowledge."

"Why?"

"Because when the time is right…You will kill him and take his place…" Jasmine listens in disbelief as Zhardan tells Jasmine a brief history of the new Sith order. After he leaves she sits on the bed in shocking thinking about all that had transpired. She couldn't believe that the Sith were manipulating the politics if the Hapans. Sakil and the Queen Mother were both members of the Sith Spy network, but the Queen Mother had betrayed the Sith that is why Sakil had Jasmine kill Orlanthus and the others.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Apprentice

"When I bring you before the Master drop to both knees and lower your head…" Zhardan says walking Jasmine down the ramp. "Do or say nothing unless he he speaks with you…Darth Oblivion is not known for his patience or kindness…" They enter the turbo-lift.

"Why me?"

"Because he has not searched out an apprentice of his own…The sith spy network has fallen into disarray…We need a new ruler and I had a dream about you before we met…I believe the force or the Dark Side as it may be led me to you or brought you to us…"

She stops him before they exit the turbolift, "You seem afraid…"

He offers a half smile, "And so should you…Darth Oblivion summons no one to the throne room…He may kill us…"

Jasmine swallows hard as the double doors part ad open. They walk across the marble floor towards the throne room. As instructed Jasmine drops to both her knees while Zhardan drops to one knee. "Master!"

There is a Trandoshan on the throne wearing black armor and a long cape and wicked looking weapon wrests, on the arm of the throne. A Hsiss Dragon lays at the side of the throne. "I did not summon you Zhardan…What do you want?"

"I brought someone who may be of use to you…"

"I do not…" The words stopped in his mouth as he sensed the force in the woman, wild and untamed. The Dragon growls at Jasmine as it too senses the force in her. Oblivion stands up, "Leave us!" He coldly orders. As Zhardan quickly exits Oblivion stands up and walks down the steps. He walks around the Hapan female on her knees. "What do you know of the force girl…"

"Not much!" She responds keeping her head down.

"The force is strong in you…I can teach you to harness and control this power…"

"Yes that is what I want teach me…" She says in a seductive town.

"Do not try to seduce me woman! I am well beyond the carnal urges that drive all males crazy…Becoming my apprentice means that when you reach your full potential I will kill you and you must try to kill me…" She was about to ask a question, but Oblivion cut her off, "Save your questions for when your training begins then will all be explained…You may rise and leave…"

Jasmine slowly stood up and watched as her new Master summons the Hsiss Dragon and leaves through a secret passage. She sighs and walks toward the main doors where a human male is waiting. "I am Myka your personal servant the master has assigned me to you…Whatever you want or desire I will get it for you…Now please this way…"

Jasmine follows the man down the hall towards another set of turbolifts and take them down to the suits below the throne room. "How many of you are here?" She asks following Myka up the hall.

"Three hundred not including the guards and droids and those who have families. Many of us are the children of the original servants brought here by Darth Cognus over four hundred years ago…" He punches a code into the door, "Here this card will allow you access to your suit…If you wish I can have the locks changed to hand print scan…"

"Um no thank you…"

Myka leads her to a small room in the suit, "I will sleep here and wait on you…If you wish something special from the kitchen just ask me and I will have the cooks prepare it…Unless the Master requests your presence for dinner…" He shows her the shower, her bed room, the living room, the study and the steps that lead to the balcony. From the balcony one can walk along the side of the upper pyramid and look out over the countryside of the island. "Do you require anything mistress?"

She looks back, "Um no…maybe some fruit…"

Myka takes a Com device from his belt, "A bowl of fruit for mistress Jasmine…"

That is when the door opens and in walks Zhardan, "I see he accepted you…Did Oblivion give you a sith name?"

Jasmine looks at him confused, "What?"

He shakes his head, "Never mind I am leaving I have something to take care of…off world…"

Jasmine undresses and goes into the shower and after an hour she comes out wearing nothing but a towel. Myka clears his throat, "Your fruit mistress…"

"You married!"

"No mistress…"

"Have a girlfriend…A boyfriend! An alienfriend…"

"No milady…I do like women…"

She sighs sitting down, "I'm going to need some clothes…"

"I will get them…" He stumbles leaving the room. The next day Jasmine's training begin with the history of the Sith Order of two started by Darth Bane. She quickly realizes what Zhardan meant about Sith name and asks, "Excuse me…Master…" It was hard to say master to male even though he is alien, especially for a strong independent woman who came from a society dominated by women. "But what is my Sith name…"

He grunts, "You will have to choose one for yourself…Most Sith choose a name that befits their personality and life before they came into the knowledge of the Sith…Darth Bane was just Dessel before he became Lord of the Sith…His father called him Bane to put him down, but Bane took it and forged another name out of it…When you discover your name tell me…"

After the history lesson they meditated for hours on end. Then they broke for lunch. Oblivion went hunting leaving Jasmine to do whatever she wished. At sunset they performed exercises meant to strengthen the mind and body. If anything Oblivion was a thorough teacher. It was long hard work but Jasmine was use to hard work after training all her childhood as an assassin.

After just a month Jasmine could lift heavy objects twice her size due to her discipline she acquired as an assassin. When it came to saber combat she preferred the lightwhip style and practiced her art in private. In the presence of Darth Oblivion she learned single hilt styles, double blade, and twin saber techniques. After seven months of training Jasmine delved into the ins and outs of Sith Sorcery as she had a talent for the art. She could also use Battle Meditation and studied, but not practice Sith Alchemy.

In her private studies Jasmine also took a liking to Sith poisons and relied on the holocrons of Darth Cognus and Darth Zannah the most. Two years passed before Zhardan returned to the temple of two. "And what adventures have you been on these past years…" She asked walking beside him on the beach.

He sighs, "I was trying to convince the Banking Clan to loan me the credits to buy back Czerka Corporation, but that was a dead end. And then I recently learned that the new CEO was trying to hand over to the Jedi a recently discovered cache of Sith artifacts. The remaining spies in the company had to break their covers to keep the artifacts from the Jedi…Two good men and my brother died…"

"Come we shall speak with Oblivion immediately about this…" Oblivion was eating when in his private hall when they approached him about the situation.

"Where are the artifacts now?" He asked.

"Spread across five locations in Republic space milord…We can't move them without drawing the attention of the Jedi…"

"Lady Jasmine I leave you to deal with this…But consult me before you make a move…"

She bows then Zhardan bows, "I will get right on milord…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Darth Syren

A week had passed and Jasmine had yet to come up with a plan even with Zhardan's help. So in the middle of the next week she resumed work on her lightwhip. She was fitting the crystal in when she had an epiphany. She quickly finished her whip and activated it. The crackling ruby energy leaps across the metal cord leaving burnt scratch marks on the floor. She switches it off, recoils the cord and hangs the weapon on her belt.

"Myka! ..Find Zhardan…" They meet in the control center where she explains her plan then they go to Oblivion and tell him. With his approval Jasmine and Zhardan leave Lohan and return six months later with the artifacts.

"Well done Lady Beed…"

"Thank you master!" Oblivion leaves Jasmine and Zhardan to inventory the artifacts and place them in the vault. "I feel like celebrating…Have a drink with me!"

Zhardan smiles, "I am married."

She grunts, "I didn't say have sex with me…I said…**_Have a drink with me…"_** Before Jamsine wouldn't manipulate Zhardan's mind, because of her lack of control and because he had a strong mind. But Jasmine was a master manipulator now and she could wiggle her way through the strongest minds.

"Let's have a drink…"

One drink turned into two bottles of wine and a half of bottle of Juma Juice. **_"It has been two and half years since I have been with a man…"_** His intoxication made it all the more easier as she wasn't as drunk as he was because of her training and force abilities. Jasmine could suppress the alcohol in her blood.

"That is a long time…"

**_"_****_Tell me I am more beautiful than your wife…"_**

****"You are way more beautiful than my wife…"

**_"_****_I am Hapan…I can do things to you your wife never even dreamed of…"_**

****"You are a Hapan female…strong an independent you probably know how to please a man…  
>They start tearing off each other's clothes and kissing each other. It was a satisfying night. "Morning!" Jasmine says when he opens his eyes.<p>

"Ah man!" He jumps up. "Bitch!" He starts to gag for air.

"Be careful! I enjoyed myself and this can remain between us…"

He falls to one knee, "I trusted you! I brought you to Darth Oblivion!"

"You may leave now!"

He smiles, "Just so you know! Oblivion is going to kill you…He has always wanted to test his power against the Jedi. You are the next best thing as he is all powerful…That is why he didn't give you a Sith name…He doesn't care if you can kill him or not…"

"I said you can go now!"

"I hope I am there to see it!"

She sneers as he walks out, "I told you to be careful…"

Jasmine knew what he said was true, because in Darth Bane's Holocron he comments on how he and Githany formed a Master, Apprentice connection. He dove deeper into it on his comments about seeking an apprentice and his successor Darth Zannah. Of course that connection was broken after Zannah turned on her master. Jasmine and Oblivion had no such relationship. Accepting her as an apprentice lit a fire and new desire in the Trandoshan Sith Lord, but he was only interested in testing his power against Jasmine's when she reached her full potential. Zhardan was fool for bringing it up and Jasmine intended him to pay with everything he had. It was a subtle thing as Jasmine manipulates a female Twi'lek named Constynce to tell Zhardan's wife about an ongoing affair with Jasmine.

"Is it true?" She demands standing in front of Jasmine.

"That depends on what you are speaking of…"

"Did you seduce my husband?"

"He came to me actually…In his words he was tired of the same old thing…"

She allows her tears to fall down her cheeks, "You bitch…You scheming schutta! You are a Syren…seducing, poisoning men's husbands with your beauty and destroying everything and everyone around you…"

("Syren! I like that name…") Jasmine said in her mind, "Yes I am a Syren Darth Syren if you please…And I did seduce your husband, **_but as I said earlier…He doesn't love you anymore…"_**

****"He doesn't love me anymore does he?"

**_"_****_You can't give him what he really wants…"_**

****"I can't give him what he really wants…"

**_ "_****_You should end it all and let him go…"_**

****"I must end it all…"

**_"_****_Be sure to leave him a letter…"_**

She went to the third level walkway and jumped to her death. "You bitch!" Zhardan screams entering the training arena where Oblivion and Syren are dueling each other. He fires his blaster at Syren who blocks his bolts with her hand and rips the gun away. Then she grabs him in the force and breaks his neck.

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Oblivion demands as his right hand is now dead.

"He outlived his usefulness…"

"I am Lord of the Sith and I decide woman who lives and dies…Do you understand me Jasmine Beed?"

She drops to one knee, "Jasmine Beed is dead milord…I am Darth Syren…And to answer your question…Yes Master I understand…"

He smiles showing his pointed teeth, "You may rise Darth Syren…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. New Direction

A human female stands before Darth Syren in her office, "What's your name?"

"Amber…Amber Wes Milady…"

"Well Amber I summoned you here to be Zhardan's replacement...All Sith agents will answer to you from now on…"

"Thank you mistress…"

"You will accompany me to Muunilist…I have a set up a meeting with Basar Demask of the banking clan…Familiarize yourself with Muun society…We leave tomorrow…"

Muunilist

The Banking Clan operated out of Muunilist and handled all finances for the Republic and the known galaxy. A powerful entity the Sith has always been seeking to control the banking clan and its wealth. Drath Syren disguised as Lady Syrus came to Muunilist to secure a loan to buy out Czerka Corporation. The company was lost due to Darth oblivion lack of leadership for the Sith.

Basar Demask met with Syrus in his private pavilion, "Welcome Lady Syrus…"

"Thank Baron Demask…"

"Please call me Basar…all beautiful do…"

She smiles, "Well Basar…Since we are on a first name basis perhaps we can discuss this over a private lunch…" Lunch included sex with the Muun, a means to an end in her scheme to get back Crerka Corporation.

"You are a clever woman…Most females are turned off by Muun's because of our elongated features…"

"As long as you have the package what do I care…Now about Czerka Corporation…"

"Even if what you said is true the Jedi…"

She interrupts him, "The Jedi! What do they have to do with this?"

He clears his throat, 'Well they are monitoring all public interests in the company possible buyouts, stock trade, etc…It is rumored that Czerka was started by a Sith many years ago…And during the Sith Wars over 4,000 years ago Czerka handled a lot of Sith artifacts and had an office on Korriban during the reign of Darth Malak…"

She smiles, "That is very interesting…**But why mention it?"**

"I…uh…I…I mention it because they have standing orders to report all individuals interested in Czerka corporation…"

Syren's ship in orbit

"Well?" Amber asks.

"T6…Tell the captain to set course for Corustcant…"

"What happened?" Amber asks impatiently.

"The damn Jedi are monitoring the Czerka…If I try to buy it…" Her voice trails off.

"So what now?"

"When we reach Coruscant contact our old friends…We need credits lots of credits…Then you will return to Muunilist…"

Darth Syren had Basar framed and brought before the ethics committee. She testified while crying that Basar would only give her the credits if she slept with him. Then he wanted to use her to take control of Czerka for himself. There was even a tape of the Muun forcing Syru to sleep with him. Basar lost his career and position, the Jedi believed him to be guilty as well because of all the evidence. This allowed Amber to buy out Czerka through several smaller companies.

Coruscant

Once again Czerka was in the hands of the Sith and Syren was celebrating in the old fortress on Coruscant purchased by Darth Cognus many years ago. With the frame of Basar Syren was on the right track to place a Sith agent in the bank clan. She also had Czerka Corporation under her belt.

"Milady! Lord Oblivion is here!" Amber says whispering into her ear.

"Milord!" Syren says dropping tp her knee.

'Leave us!" He waits until the sith agents and the servants are gone. "You may rise…"

"Master I have good news…I…"

He cuts her off by raising his hand, "I am aware of what you have done…" She smiles, but that smile vanishes as he says. "I am also aware that you have abandoned your training…"

She folds her arms, "Isn't this a part of my training as well? Guiding the great plan started by Bane…"

He laughs, "Do you really believe you can kill me when we do fight?"

"If I do…Master! I will make a better Sith Lord than you!"

"Be careful! My patience has its limits…"

"Master I…"

"Return to your training that is an order…" Without saying another word her left her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Spirit Summon

Over the next few months Darth Syren trained Amber Wes so that the great plan would not fall into obscurity again. With Amber's leadership Czerka thrived and once again the plans started by Darth Bane were on track again. So Darth Syren focused on her training for the next four years. She was on the roof of the temple meditating when she it hit her like lightening striking the ground. She had a clearity of the Galaxy and the force like never before. In that moment Darth Syren realized that she had reached her full potential.

Her Strength in the force was greater than that of Darth Bane, Darth Zannah, Darth Cognus, for Syren learned how to suppress the force in others. She could even create the force shout technique, but her power in the force was nowhere near Darth Oblivion's power and strength in the force. He was a powerhouse and there was no way she could defeat him in an all out brawl.

"Apprentice!"

Fear tried to take hold of Darth Syren when she heard her Master's voice, but she quickly turned into power to use and opened her eyes. "Master! I did not sense your presence…How may I be of service?"

"I have felt in the force that you have reached your full potential…It is time…" She stood up, "We will leave this place and fight on one of the deserted islands…Unless you have spomewhere else in mind…"

She sighed, Syren had to be clever and chose her words carefully, "Yes Master I have reached my full potential, but I am nowhere your equal…Therefore I request a period of six months to develop a way to defeat you or at the least put up a decent fight…"

He stares at her for a few seconds, "And why should I allow that?"

She starts to walk around him, "You want to test the limits of your powers…suppose I find a way to increase my power to equal yours…Wouldn't that be worth the wait?"

He walked to the edge of the pyramid with his back to her caressing his lightsaber, "I suppose you make a compelling argument…But why wait when the outcome will be the same…You will die…"

"If you believe that then there is no harm in giving me six months of preparation…"

"You have three months…Three months from this hour then we do battle…"

She bows as he walks off. Then she hurries to the archives to look up some ancient technique that would give her the advantage over her master. Syren goes through all the data cards and holocrons of the temple. After a day she is joined by some of the Sith agents and servants living in the temple as they wish Darth Oblivion's reign to end.

"What are you looking for mistress?" Amber asks.

Syren is at a terminal reading the screen, "I will know it when I see it…"

"What about the thought bomb?" a Twi'lek named Osirus asked.

Syren keeps her eyes on the screen, "No it takes to long and is beyond my power…Beside he can do it himself…"

"Here is a technique that allows the user to possess the body of their enemy…You could force him to kill himself…" amber said.

She looks at Amber, "I already thought of that…His mind is too powerful…Any direct attacks of the force will be useless…" The days became weeks and one month passed by. Syren only left the archives to relieve herself as food was brought to her. When she couldn't stand her own body order anymore she would go and take a shower. It was the first week of the second month and Syren was reading up on the force essence technique. Body jumping tales time and that was something she didn't have. She would have to find a perfect candidate, someone strong in the force who could add on to her power. The problem with that plan was that even if she managed to find a perfect host she would have to body jump four times to equal Oblivion's power and to date Darth Addendu and Zannah are the only two Sith lords to body jump multiple times.

She put the data card away and took up one on force spirits. For some reason she kept coming back to this particular piece of Sith information. Consuming a Sith spirit would make her stronger and at the same time if the mind was powerful enough that spirit could possess her and take her body. "I wonder!" she said to herself.

Syren pulled up the inventory of the Sith treasury. Artifacts that belonged to long dead Sith lords. Things like crowns, rings, amulets, bracelets, and entire sets of armor. Many of which were imbued with the power of the dark side. She had a droid bring her the ring of Darth Jaga, a human female who lived many years ago during the reign of Darth Malgus. Then she left the temple with a data pad on force spirits.

Syren had learned that it was possible to summon an ancient Sith spirit. Her plan was to summon one and control it. If she could summon and control multiple Sith Lords she could have them rip Darth Oblivion's mind spirit and essence from his body. Then cast it into the nexus of the force. After three days of preparation which involved several clever Sith spells she was ready for the ritual. Using the ring as an anchor she could summon and give shape to Darth Jaga.

The Island grew cold as she began the ritual. The trees and water around the island iced up and froze. A dark shadow fell over the island where Syren practiced her summoning technique. A red mist formed and arced bolts of lightening that gave shape to a young woman with short cropped brown hair and a wicked looking tattoo on her lips.

"Who are you!" The red glowing ghost demanded, "And how did I come to be here?"

"I am Darth Syren…I used the ancient Sith technique of spirit summon to bring you here…"

"Why?"

"I am searching for a way to kill my master…"

She looked at the sky and surrounding area, "What planet s this?"

"It has many names…but Lohan is its most common…"

"Did we win the war?"

"Malgus was defeated long ago by Satele Shan…"

Without warning Jaga attacks Syren and when she does she is imprsioned in the ring Syren is wearing. "What have you done?" Jaga demanded when Syren released her from the ring.

"**KNEEL!" **Syren commanded. Reluctantly Jaga obeyed dropping to one knee, "Excellent…You are my slave now…I command you…When you attacked me the spells on your ring enslaved you to me…Now I have a way to defeat my master…" Syren decided to keep Jaga as a slave. What better spy could she have than a sith ghost. Syren left the island that day and returned to the temple to collect more sith items. From the vault she took Darth Bane's cloak, Darth Zannah's earrings, Darth Deselous' amulet, and the bracelet of Darth Vowrawn.

She returns to the island and summons Bane first using his cape as an anchor. Darth Syren feigns submission by taking one knee when Bane appears before her. "Who are you?"

"Darth Syren milord…I am an heir of your teachings…421 years have passed since you died at the hands of your Apprentice Darth Zannah…I am preparing to overthrow my master Darth Oblivion…"

"And you think that by summoning me you can destroy him…"

"Yes…"

Bane laughs, "If you cannot defeat this Darth Oblivion on your own then you are not worthy of becoming the Lord of the Sith…"

"When I consume your power I will…"

"I am Darth Bane in this incorporeal form I wield a power greater than I did when I was in my body and now my foolish young sith I will take your body and reclaim my throne!" He attacks and is imprisoned in his own cape…"

Syren rests for a few hours before calling on Bane and forcing him to do a few minor tasks then she places him back into the cape. She rests and summons Darth Deselous next. After successfully imprisoning him she summons Darth Zannah and finally Darth Vowrawn. It is the middle of the second month and Darth Syren now has the power she needs to defeat her master and claim the throne.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. End of Oblivion

Darth Oblivion sat on his throne eagerly awaiting the day the he would face Syren. He had a holocron counting down the months weeks days hours minutes and seconds until their fight. It would be the greatest battle in the history of the Sith. Oblivion had decided that when he won he would enact the great plan and end the Jedi and the Republic once and for all. During Syren's preparations Oblivion had been studying Bane's ultimate plan. It was brilliant and it could be pulled off now.

There was a rumbling sound, then the doors to the throne room were ripped off the track and thrown across the floor. Oblivion stands up as Syren enters the throne room. "What is the meaning of this…My patient wears thin with you woman!"

"I have come for my throne Lord Oblivion…The Sith have grown weak under your rule Darth Bane's plans will continue on through my guidance!"

Oblivion laughs, "If we fight here…The temple will be destroyed…No! We will fight somewhere else…"

"We will fight here and now…Your reign is over!" Before Oblivion could say another word Syren releases the spirits of Darth Bane, Darth Zannah, Darth Desolous, and Darth Vowrawn. They rush across the throne roomand pass through Oblivion's body grabbing his mind, spirit, and force essence.

"Treacherous witch!" He screams realizing what the spirits are doing to him. He desperately tries to hold onto his body and it becomes a tug-of-war between Oblivion and the long dead Sith lords. "I am Darth Oblivion! I cannot be defeated…You tricked me!"

"Yes Lord Oblivion! It is over…" She uncoils her lightwhip and strikes severing his right arm. The pain causes enough distraction for the four sith ghosts to give on elast heave and rip Oblivion's essence from his body. Syren gasps as she can see into the nexus of the force itself. A white streak appears in her hair as she stairs into the living force itself. Her eyes go white as snow even where the iris is. She isn't blinded, but realizes the true nature of the force. As Syren turns away from all that power she sees Darth Bane nodding in approval as the doorway of energy closes. Her eys return to normal and she grabs the Hssiss Dragon in the force and kills it.

Oblivion's lifeless body lays at the bottom of the steps. She stares at until the servants enter to mummify the body for burial. Oblivion is entombed under his statue and buried with his lightsaber. So Darth Syren took Oblivion's place as Lor of the Sith and the order started by Darth Bane continues in her hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. The Era of Darth Syren

Syren sat behind Senator Ahrdune of Telos as he addresses the senate about the growing separatist movement on his home world. The separatist had taken control of the capital building and were holding government workers hostage. "We need to revisit the Ruusan reformation act…" He yells from his floating platform. "If Telos still had a standing military force…These separatist would never have taken over and disrupted our government…"

An outcry of resentment and agreement flew across the theater, "Order! We shall have order!" A robust male Zabrak yelled from the Supreme Chancellor's side. Darth Syren used the opportunity to read the emotions of the senators.

'Senator Ahrdune!" The Supreme Chancellor said when it grew quiet. The Chancellor was a human female named Isabell Dadonna. "The Jedi order is sending a group to negotiate…If Negotiations fail they will use force to end this movement…"

"The Jedi! The Jedi! When will this government learn to solve its problems without the mysticism of the noble Jedi?" His words caused another uproar.

"Senator Ahrdune may I introduce General Ranstar…" Syren said when the meeting was over.

The two men shake hands, "General Ranstar! Your reputation precedes you…"

Lady Deer asked me to consult with you…Now I have a private army of my own and I can send my people in to end this threat…"

Arhdune looks at Syren, "I don't know…"

"The Jedi are about balance and peace…I am a man of action…"

"I must consult with Regent Onasi about this…"

Ranstar was a Sith agent and when Katau Onasi agreed the situation was dealt with before the Jedi arrived on Telos. This incident left the feeling that the Jedi were outdated in Republic society. A feeling that would grow overtime and allow the Sith to overthrow them. Another piece in the great plan that would lead to ultimate victory for the Sith.

Syren goes to the corporate sector for the opening of Czerka's new offices. She wants to take the time to serach for an apprentice but she learned from Darth Zannah's holocron to allow the force to bring her a worthy apprentice. Sometimes it was best to allow the force to have its way as the Jedi did. At least when it came to selecting a worthy successor. Syren sat alone in her private suit casting spells of illusion over the spirit of Darth Jaga. The long dead Sith Lord would be the perfect spy to use. "Now you are ready go…" The red glowing apparition vanished.

Syren stood up and attended a board meeting for Czerka to promote their own candidate to run for CEO of the corporate alliance. When the candidate was chosen they discussed the corporate budget and expansion into contracts with worlds outside the Republic. It was the little things that would bring about the rule of the Sith and their revenge on the Jedi. Darth Syren was glad to be apart of the great plan even if it didn't happen during her rule.


End file.
